The present invention relates to a desk that has two more layers retractably connected to the desk top and each of the two layers has a top board.
A conventional office desk generally includes a desk top and four legs connected to the top and some drawers are connected to an underside of the top. The desk top usually has a fixed size and cannot expand so that the user has to make a good arrangement for his/her stationery to be put on the desk top. Generally, a personal computer is put on the top desk and occupies a large space on the desk top so that the user has to use the rest of space of the desk top to put the documents and/or other stationery. The conventional desk obviously cannot meet requirements of the users today.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a desk and comprising two first legs connected by a first transverse bar and two first support members respectively extend from the two first legs. A first top is supported on the two first support members. Two second support members respectively extend from the two first legs and are located below the two first support members. Each of the second support members has a slot defined therethrough. Two first rods are retractably received in the two second support members and each of the first rods is connected to a connection frame. One of two ends of each of the connection frames extends through the slot of the second support members. A second top is supported on the two connection frames. A second transverse bar is connected between the two first rods and two second legs are respectively connected to the second transverse bar. Each of the two second legs has a wheel connected thereto. Two sleeves are respectively connected to the two connection frames and two second rods are retractably received in the two sleeves. A third top is supported on the two second rods.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a desk that has two more layers retractably connected to an underside of the desk top so as to have more space to use.